Credits
Credits (Θ) are the currency of Ovipets. They are used for just about everything, from researching species and genes to generating new starter pets. Uses Credits can be used: *To research species and genes. *To splice mutations to your eggs. *To generate new pets. *To revive dead pets. *To mass feed your pets. (if you are paid user) *To buy/trade other people's pets. (if you are paid user you can buy pets) *To breed your pet with other people's pets if the breeding costs. (if you are paid user) Ways to earn credits *'Create an Account:' When you create an account, you are automatically supplied with 100 credits. This is a one time thing, and it is against the rules to create multiple Ovipets accounts. *'Gifts From The Admins:' Occasionally, the admins have been known to gift credits to everyone's accounts. This has been done mostly during times of severe glitching. *'Login Bonus:' If you are active every day (not letting more then 30 hours pass between each OviPets session) for a week, you will be able to claim a small bonus at the end of the week. It's random how much you get but you can get between 5-15 credits. You claim your bonus and can also see your progress from your profile page. (You cannot claim your bonus while in Vacation Mode.) *'Enter a PI Promotion Code:' Since Idz Tech also created PonyIsland.net, members of Pony Island (or PI) have all been given a promotional code for Ovi. The code is located on your PI profile. To redeem the code for credits, go to your Ovipets trading page. At the bottom, under all of your previous transactions, there is a button that says "Input PI Promo Code". A prompt will appear and ask you for both the code from your PI profile and your PI username. Both must be entered correctly in order to receive your credits. You receive 100 credits for your PI promo code. This is a one time bonus and you are unable to enter any other promo codes after the first. *'Purchase Credits:' The most effective way to receive credits is to purchase them. Credits can be purchased on your Trading page at the very bottom under all of your previous transactions. Credits can be purchased in lots of 200, 800, 500, and 1200 and can only be purchased using facebook credits. When you click the 'buy credits' buttons, you will be redirected to the necessary page for purcahsing Facebook credits in order to complete your purchase. *'Buying/Selling/Trading/Breeding Your Pets:' You can put your pets up for sale or breed and ask credits in return for the fee. However, only those who have purchased credits from the site can send credits to other users via trade. *'Flip Other Players' Eggs:' The only repeatable and free way to receive credits is to flip the eggs of your friends. You can only flip eggs in the hatchery of a member with whom you are friends. It is not certain how the system determines how frequently credits are received from flipping eggs. Personal trials have revealed that anywhere between 1 flip and 64 flips are necessary to receive one credit, with an average of around 17 flips between credits gained. This research was gathered by counting flips between credits for 71 credits total. Category:Gameplay